Raindrops and Pink Petals
by CeliaSparrow
Summary: Sasuke is hurt and taken back to konoha in a hostpital bed, everything is okay after that... no wait. Sasuke was on a two man mission. Where's Sakura? More importantly, why do the Akatsuki have her! ItachixSakura R
1. Spilled blood and Capture

**Raindrops and Pink Petals **

Yes, I totally own Naruto. Not really but I wish, and if I did Deidara would so totally be the main character… and it would be called… DEIDARA Wh00t!

Anyway… My name is Celia or Itachi and I like reviews. This is my second fanfiction, but if you like this and want to read my first fanfiction, you're out of luck. I deleted it, sorry. Review! Review! Review! And I need a poll taken. I do not know who to pair Sakura up with. I don't want it to be original like SasuSaku, sorry. Here are the options:

Itachi

Sasori

Deidara

Orochimaru

Kabuto

Kimimaru

Sasuke if I have to

Tobi Oh god no, please no

This is rated M for swearing, alcohol use, violence, blood, and if it is demanded… lemons. But I will try as hard as I can to never do a lemon, I don't like them.

I like fanmail… and your flames will help me cook my marshmallows! Yum!

This fanfiction is created by two people so when you send me fanmail or hatemail, address them to Itachi AND Deidara or Celia and Espi. Also, I love ideas, so feel free to ask me to do something

This is normal

**This is thinking to self**

_**This is inner Sakura**_

_This is flashback_

Reviewers

None at the moment cause this is the first chapter, duh

**Spilled Blood and Capture**

Rose-colored hair covered by midnight colored tresses, the pink female is scared of what might happen. Always longing to get her love, but never fully succeeding. Always when she talked, he turned to her and said in the gentlest voice, though somehow morphed into making her heart break, "You're annoying." But now he was the annoying one, at least for now as the younger Uchiha lay half in her arms, spilling his blood onto her lap.

This was not how it was supposed to happen. It started out as a simple C-rank mission, but instead it turned into an S-rank blood bath. No, it was not raining, but yes, it was dark. Their attackers had stopped, as fighting in the night wouldn't do any good. Sasuke was going to die if she couldn't save him. A pair of sharingon eyes punctured through the midnight darkness and filled Sakura with fright. She was too scared to move, but she looked down at Sasuke instead and stroked her lacerated fingers along his frame. She didn't have much chakra, practically none at all but she was determined to save him, even if it cost her own life for his. Faint green chakra erupted from her fingers as she healed some of Sasuke's more serious wounds.

It was one in the morning and she had no chakra to spare anymore. "Sasuke-kun..." The words couldn't be properly pronounced and they were barely understandable as she looked down on him and sighed. She did this because she loved him. To the extent of her knowledge, he did not want anything to do with her; she was just another stupid woman to him. "I wish I could help you…" Blood dripped down her lip as an internal wound began to bleed. Her emerald eyes looked at herself and Sasuke, her arms… you could see to the bones, her stomach had heavily bleeding lacerations scattered across them almost everywhere, and her legs… they were just as torn up as her arms. But Sasuke… If she hadn't done any healing for him, he wouldn't be able to even be identified, let alone alive.

Itachi, that baka… it was all his fault! He was the one who did this, he and that mutant ruthless shark, Kisame. Both of those S-ranked criminals had come with the intention to kill the entire four-man group. But…hopefully they would only succeed in taking one life, being her own. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei stayed in Konoha, both being sick with a fever so she and Sasuke when by their selves.

://FLASHBACK\\:

_"Oh you two men! You guys always get sick at the worst times!" Sakura yelled, her pink locks moving in unison to her moves and the mild draft. Sakura pouted and folded her arms across her chest, "At least Sasuke-kun and I are on top of things. We are actually responsible for our health!" She then smiled and turned to look at Sasuke and gave him a big happy smile. _

_Sasuke frowned and said, "You're annoying"_

_Sakura looked heartbroken as she decided to avoid Sasuke's mean nature by scooping up her back and leaving early._

"_It's the truth, she the most annoying kunochi I have EVER laid my eyes on."_

"_At least you could try and hold your tongue." Kakashi shot back at Sasuke. The raven-haired teenager scoffed and jerked up his bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _

_Kakashi frowned and sighed, his visible eye showing his laziness as he retrieved his Icha Icha Paradise book and he delved into its 18+ contents. Oh well, he tried, not much more he could do. His eye displayed the emotion of glee and happiness at a part he particularly liked. "Oh my, hee hee hee hee."_

_Sasuke left the building and continued walking through the village towards the open gates of Konoha. Not to his surprise, Sakura was already there, still moping about his meanness to her earlier. "Sakura-san." Sasuke frowned and glared at Sakura._

_The pink-haired kunochi turned her head back to look at Sasuke and she asked solemnly, "What is it Sasuke?"_

"_I'm sorry." The raven-color-haired pushed past his lips difficultly. He frowned and began to walk out of the gate, not looking back to see if Sakura was following him or not._

"_What… did you say?" Sakura asked in disbelief, staring at him with her mouth open a bit._

"_I said I was sorry, Sakura." Sasuke repeated himself, the anger in having to say those words clear in the tone of his voice. _

_Sakura's face brightened up and she smiled, making a mental note, commemorating this day as Sasuke's first real note of kindness to her. She then punched the air in joy and ran after Sasuke._

_-Three Days Later-_

_Sakura and Sasuke were almost at their destination point, which was the not so far away Mist. They could get there easier now though because of their past mission of escorting and protecting Tazuna, the bridge builder. Now they could cross the Great Naruto Bridge, and now the village wasn't in poverty anymore. _

_Sakura grinned and outstretched her arms in happiness… and well... to stretch heh. "Sasuke-kun, it's not too far away now-" Sakura instantly found out she couldn't speak with a arm around her head and a hand forced against her mouth._

"_Be quiet." He whispered his demand in a way that one would follow his orders just by the seriousness of his voice. Sakura looked up at the almost terrified Uchiha and she knew instantly that something was wrong. Instead of his cold emotionless black eyes, in their place was a familiar blood-red iris with two comma-like black marking in them. Sasuke was glaring into eyes almost identical as his in the shadows of the trees, only the eyes he was staring at had three comma-like markings. "Itachi." That name rolled off of Sasuke's tongue as if it was the most noxious concoction he had ever tasted, the name was also laced quite heavily with hatred and malice. _

_Nothing else made a sound as the two pairs of Sharingon eyes glared at each other, this silence continued until he made a move, snatching a kunai from it's holster on his leg and speeding towards Itachi._

_The older Uchiha did not smile, but he did move faster than Sasuke ever could at his level of training. A swift flash of black and red whirled by the still running Uchiha and pulled the kunai possessing hand back and forcing him to cut a deep wound on his shoulder. Sasuke cried out in pain before gathering up two shuriken and launching them at his older, but smarter, older brother. Itachi got hit with the kunai and he smirked at Sasuke ran towards him with another kunai._

"_Foolish little brother."_

_Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he turned around to look at Itachi in the distance. He didn't have time to run before the bomb replacement jutsu performed its purpose, burning Sasuke, and plunging his own two shuriken into his stomach. The ground was now gathering puddles of blood on the depressions in the dirt. Sasuke forced his hands into the two deep wounds in his stomach and forced out the shuriken, knowing better than to leave them inside._

_He turned his head though to look at Sakura, for she had not been attacked… yet. But that was a mistake… During his one moment of curiosity… or stupidity Itachi had thrown several shuriken and kunai at Sasuke. Kisame had also attacked with his huge spike blade (Could somebody remind me on what the blade's called anyway? I've forgotten.)_

_Sasuke frowned, ignoring Sakura to withdraw a kunai and deflect the other projectiles thrown at him, but he couldn't do anything about Kisame, whose blade ripped his body into a bloody mess. The sun was already down and the moon was beginning to show its stunning silvery appearance._

"_SASUKE!" The exclaimed words exited the pin-haired kunochi's mouth as she dove under the younger Uchiha and caught him before he hit the ground. Sakura looked up at the two S-ranked criminals and then down at Sasuke, beginning to send healing chakra into his body. She should have been prepared for what happened next, but she wasn't. _

_Kisame had heaved his mighty blade at her and ripped the skin on her arms apart. She cried out in pain as this occurred and staggered back, though instantly trying to get back to Sasuke. WHOOSH! Another attack ripped the skin on her legs apart, causing her to fly back and fall onto her stomach. "AH!" She screamed in excruciating pain, clenching her fists as if it would stop the pain coursing through her limbs. A few more kunai were thrown until the fighting stopped. _

_Sakura crawled over to Sasuke and held the unconscious ninja to her, afraid of the two akatsukis, and her mind buzzing with questions. She laid her head on his own. It was midnight._

://END FLASHBACK\:

Sasuke moved around in Sakura's arms and she quickly held her hand over his mouth, quieting the Uchiha. If she could stop the sun from rising… they might be safe. Just… stop the sun, as illogical as it seemed, it was her ultimate goal. She looked into the darkness again, Itachi's Sharingon eyes not there anymore and she almost let out a sigh. For hours, nothing stirred and her eyes were glued to the lightening sky… and a few hours after that, her one goal right now was shattered. The sun had rose, and the Akatsukis came and began to damage them further, hurting Sakura into a state that she had fallen unconscious and was granted the reluctant urge to sleep.

End of Chapter one.

Review!!! Please, I'm begging you! Well umm yes… I don't know what to really do with this fanfiction, well actually I do but still send in ideas. I'm looking for at least five reviews before I start on the next chapter, it can even be from the same person but if you give me more than ten reviews, I promise another chapter in hopefully… one or two days.


	2. Blood Streams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… oh wait, yes I do! Yum! I have instant Naruto Ramen downstairs! Hn… I'm hungry... Nonononono focus Celia… whew. Well anyway, I got tired of waiting cause I'm impatient like that. Ending on three tallies to nothing, Itachi has won. It has now been clarified as an Itachi x Sakura. And yet again, I do not own Naruto the anime though like I said before I do own the Naruto ramen downstairs.**

**Mmmm, I just read a completely beautiful ItaSaku fanfiction that was done by the talented artist of the username Lady Hanaka and her story called Crimson Reflections. Be warned though, it has one lemon in chapter 25**

**OO NOOOOO!!!!!! Some of my writing got deleted in the first chapter!!! SHIT! TT oh well… So far, I have three reviewers and here they are and they are specially loved.**

**Dreamergirl92813**

**Crazee-animefwreak**

**CesiliaaktlSasuke**

**Blood Streams**

**Sasuke-kun… I'm hurting all over… wait! Uh… the pain, I can't stand it. But… Sasuke-kun, are you healed? Sasuke-kun? Hello! Sasu…ke?**

Sakura heard no answer as her eyes only saw darkness. Was this death? She expected it to be… a little bit colder and… not so much in a hurry? She could feel wind blowing against her face as something was moving her swiftly, jabbing pain into her abdomen with very erm… leap. She stirred, moving in a fashion so that she could get more comfortable… but a strong hand jerked her back down into the same place.

**Sasuke… damn…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood pooled on the once green grass as matted black hair bathed in the red liquid. The Young Uchiha was still unconscious on the ground, much too much blood around him, though not even half of it was his own, but of his teammate's. His skin was almost cold to the touch, but there was still color in his skin, despite it being a pale peach… but it was still a color of life.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Erupted the voice of the number one knuckle-headed ninja named Naruto as the blonde haired teen ran to Sasuke and gasped at the scene. "He's over here!!!" Naruto yelled, motioning to the other ANBU that were already there, even before Naruto.

"Back up, he needs a squad of medical ninja." One of the monkey faced ANBU ordered and for once, the blonde stepped aside for once to allow the specially trained healing ninja to the bloody body of his teammate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was pacing in her office. It was only a C-rank mission, they were only getting some minor documents to Mist, and they were simple store blueprints, nothing important. Why would this happen? Was there something much deeper? She sighed and sat down at her desk and opened a new bottle of sake and drained a large portion of the liquid in a single swig before beginning to think about all of this once again, swirling the alcohol in it's bottle as she did so.

That Uchiha was beaten badly, and from the looks of his wounds, there had to be larger ones that someone else had healed. But also, this was a two man mission, where is Sakura?

Tsunade groaned and took another swig, rotating her chair to look out of one of her windows. She then got up and left her office to walk to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I want to open my eyes but… I don't even know what to do. Where am I anyway?**

"Get up, Pinky." Growled a deep, dark, seemingly annoyed voice from under the kunoichi's body. She was broken from her thoughts, startling from his voice and the fact that she was now on the ground. Sakura opened her eyes softly and took a deep breath, taking in everything she saw.

**By the lookings of everything around me… I'm not anywhere near to Leaf or Mist.**

_**Well DUH forehead.**_

**When did _you _decide to call me forehead?**

Sakura frowned and shook her head before glaring up at the man. Scary enough, he had blue skin, but his face… it looked like a baby shark was only developed halfway, spat out, and it continued growing on it's own. He dawned a black cloak with red clouds. She knew better than to speak, but she did as she was told. Sakura stood up and looked to his sides, finding that he seemed to be alone, but what about Itachi? Yes… she remembered somewhat that there was another Sharingon user in the battle, so it obviously had to be Itachi.

**Where is that bastard?**

The shark man laughed and glared at her with a malevolent smirk. "Don't worry, Pinky, you'll have something to really think about soon."

**End of Chapter two, sorry it's so short, I promise to update in like… tomorrow, kay? I only had an hour or two to do this.**

**Randomness:**

**An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but I find holding a propane tank in one hand and a match in the other works better.**


	3. I'll Play Your Game

**Alright… As promised, the very next day, I made another chapter. I feel sooo happy that I got another three reviews under a few hours! Thank you!!!! And I have no haters!!! Yet… . I hate Sasuke, He made my Deidara perform suicide. I love my Deidara… -whimper-**

**This speediness of chapters is my way of asking for forgiveness of not making a chapter in a complete month. Do you forgive me? Oh, and my Chapter 2 reviewers… I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! And here they are:**

**Dreamergirl92813**

**Challa**

**CesiliaaktlSasuke**

**Thanks guys again!!! And here's your chapter!!!**

**I'll play your game**

Sakura frowned at Kisame's comment and held in her urge to shiver at her own thoughts. Sakura reached down swiftly to her kunai pouch, only to find it wasn't there. She turned to look at herself and her eyes widened, she was wearing a large black shirt that came down to her thighs and was pinned between her legs with a needle.

**What the hell? How did this get on me?**

_**STUPID! Can't you even figure out that the shark thing probably took off all your clothes and weapons and put this on you so you couldn't attack? Duh!**_

**That's right… so now what? I cannot attack him like this, I know better. If this thing is from Akatsuki, then I am way out of my league to battle him.**

"Why am I here?" She growled, glaring angrily at the shark man, her lips curving into a hateful frown. She knew that this was probably not a good idea to ask in the first place, but she did anyway. "Tell me!"

The shark-man grinned and answered in his creepy harsh voice, "You're better off not knowing." He smirked and sat down on the ground beneath him, Samahada at his side all wrapped up.

Sakura frowned and turned to run away, but only finding herself in searing pain and on the ground.

**What the hell just happened?! I can't move!**

She turned her head to glare at Kisame, whom was looking at her, his eyes expressing his cockiness perfectly in a way that pissed her off. Sakura gritted her teeth and summoned up some energy to yell at him. "What the hell did you do!" She was met with his dark, harsh laugh. Samahada was on the ground now; the tip of its coverings unwrapped, reveling a couple sharp spikes. Sakura looked at the back of her left leg to see that there was a same cut up area where the weapon had touched her.

**My chakra… it's so low now. What happened?**

"Time to go." Kisame grumbled as a figure appeared overhead, shorter than the shark-man but wielding blood-red Sharingon eyes.

Sakura looked up at the older Uchiha and frowned, disdain glazing the glare she shot at him.

**Itachi.**

**

* * *

**Tsunade frowned as she began to walk down the cobblestone streets to reach the hospital Sasuke Uchiha was currently being treated at. As she did, Tsunade began thinking about everything again. 

**Is Sakura really dead? No… it can't be. Sasuke will release my worries… She's probably completing the mission. Yes, being the stubborn girl she is, she probably healed Sasuke as much as she could and then went to complete the mission, yes.**

While the 5th Hogake was busy thinking about this, the large white building came closer and closer. Tsunade looked up from her thoughts and walked through the white doors of the hospital and walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me," Tsunade started, "But could you please tell me which room number Sasuke Uchiha is in?"

The lady looked up and bowed her head respectfully before turning to her files and opening the drawer labeled 'Q-W' and flicked her fingers across the names of the current patients until she reach a folder marked Sasuke U. She pulled out the orange folder and opened in before skimming down the page and then looking up at Tsunade. "His room number is 309 lady hokage, but he's in critical condition."

"Oh, alright, thank-you for the information." Tsunade asked, turning around and clicking the up arrow on an elevator shaft. She then began to think once more at the glowing numbers overhead began jump down, signaling their particular location.

**Sasuke should be fine soon. He lost a lot of blood so I will help him out as well as ask him about Sakura. Sasuke you baka, you shouldn't have gotten hurt on such a low rank mission. Oh nom now what to do?**

Tsunade frowned and lifted her head just as the arrow's light turned off and the doors opened for her to step in. A small 'ding' sound echoed in the small space as she clicked the button marked '4' and the doors shut before making their accent up the three stories. She rubbed her temples and tried to think this out but was stopped in the middle of her train of thought by the gentle ding announcing their arrival at the fourth floor.

Tsunade walked down the hallways, making a turn every now and again. 367, 366, 365, 364. She traveled the halls anxiously, hoping that Sasuke was well enough to tell her everything that happened and where her apprentice had gone. Ever since Sasuke had finally come back from Orochimaru, everything had seemed to go back into place somehow. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke… they were all team seven again, but now what will happen? Will they break up again is Sakura is not there? 328, 327, 326, 325, 324.

**Stop thinking like this. Of course this won't happen. They all got through Sasuke leaving, and they can get through Sakur-What am I thinking? Sakura is going to be back, yes, later tonight. It's still morning; they aren't originally supposed to be back until then, right?**

314, 313, 312, 311, 310. Tsunade hurried up, only one more room to go, but it seemed to take forever… After only a few seconds, which seemed as if they were hours to the hogake, she burst into the room marked 309 and gazed across the scene. Her mouth almost opened in shock, she'd never seen anything like this.

* * *

Sakura glared at Itachi for a second more before returning her hateful stare back to Kisame. "'Time to go'? Where are you taking me?" She asked, venom lacing her words before being jerked up to her feet by Kisame

"I don't feel like telling you, Pinky." The shark-man answered with a grin before turning his head to stare at Itachi. "Hey Itachi, which place are we taking her?" The tall Akatsuki asked, looking up to his teammate.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and answered simply, "Hn. **(I love you Lady Hanaka! I shall pay tribute to you by making Itachi go 'Hn' Wooooo!!!!! If you read this, I wanna say that I started this fic because of your trilogy!!!)**" He then turned his head, his loose bangs blowing in the wind as his red eyes scanned the area, looking for anything that would prove troublesome to their travel.

He then bent one knee and rocketed off the branch he was currently standing on to another that was farther away, continuing this method while Kisame followed shortly behind with the pink haired medic over one shoulder.

Sakura grunted slightly as Kisame had thrust her onto his shoulder and began leaping after the other Akatsuki.

**Maybe this could be useful in exploiting where the Akatsuki is right now or what they are doing. Just maybe I'll be able to pull off an S-rank mission to pay off for not being able to complete that simple C-rank one. Alright Akatsuki, I'll play your game.**

**Mmmm, I feel like writing more but eh… What do you guys think? I hope you like it so far, and I hope you guys are anxious to know why Tsunade was shocked. Muahaha. You are all probally gonna kill me for leaving that cliff hanger : D**

**Reviiiiiiieeeeeeewwwwww!!!!!! …Please?**

**Randomness:**

**Can anyone guess which comedian said this?**

**More than sex, more than being part of a heist, any man here would want to have a pet monkey.**


	4. He' Took Her

Hey, sorry guys, I got really angry because my chapter got deleted which is totally uncool  

**Do you guys forgive me again? I hope you do… I've been considering discontinuing this but that would be unfair to you guys… Oh well, have fun and here were my chapter 3 Reviewers…**

**REVIEWERS: (Of chapter 3 and those who cared enough to review on my monologue)**

My-Crimson-Tears

CeciliaaktlSasuke

Hakumay

Medibends

Thevessel

Txgirl123

Crazee-animefwreak

Namori

Sweetsimplicity

Icecrean skittles addict

Challa

Dreamergirl92813

The raven haired angel

Ilfirin-iire (I Wuffles mai Letty! Thankies!!!)

Laura

Xxx1xxx

**This time these are the fonts and their meanings.**

**Sakura's Thought**

Present story

Dreams/past Inner Sakura Thoughts

**'He' took her**

Sakura stirred slightly, some wet substance dripping on her nose, the liquid slid down her face and she stuck her tongue out to catch it. She retracted her tongue and moved a bit, moving her head onto the fabric beneath herself to get the liquid off. She was covered in it, and it had no taste. She opened one lazy eye to look and saw that it was raining. She groaned a little and closed her eye, not ready to wake up yet. She smiled against the fabric beneath her; the person under this clothing was muscular.

Kisame frowned as the kunoichi began to stir on his shoulder, it had been raining for quite a while, and he loathed waiting. Itachi had told him to wait until the kunoichi had fully awoken before continuing. _Come on Pinky, wake up now… _He then frowned and shook the pink haired ninja.

Sakura's wet hair stuck to her face as she remained in the entrancing embrace of sleep. She was busy in her beloved dream of silly thoughts, wishes, and dreams; her eyebrows twitching just slightly to match her reaction to her dream while in the middle of her rest.

"_Woah! What was that?" Sakura asked, falling off her feet as the world around her had shaken for a while. Sasuke had swiftly caught her before she hit the ground, helping her back up onto her feet while they stared around the make believe world, waiting to see if they would be shaken again._

Sakura sighed and stood up on her own before seeing everything around her beginning to dim slowly until she was left in a white void of her own mind which was slowly beginning to awaken.

Kisame rolled his eyes as the female didn't move._ Come on you annoying brat! _He thought angrily before smirking in realization of a not-so-nice idea; he threw her to the ground. "Wake-up kunoichi, you've slept enough." He then proceeded to approach the kunoichi, crouching down to smirk evilly into her pale and flustered face. (Reminds me of Envy-kun from fullmetal alchemist…)

When she was thrown from the shark man's shoulder, he had grabbed onto her waist and thrust her onto the ground back first.

Sakura frowned angrily; this rude awakening was well… _rude._ She squinted her eyes shut for a second as she sat up, her back aching from the thrust as it had popped some of the air pockets in her spinal column. She grimaced in disapproval at the shark-faced freak and began to get up, however her couldn't feel her left leg. "What did you do to me!" she shouted in fury, having connected the immobile leg to the Akatsuki male.

Kisame frowned and lifted his brow over his left eye in confusion. "What are you blaming me for, I did nothing to your legs weak kunoichi." She was certainly one of the most accusing females he had seen in a long while. He dismissed the subject and ordered her in a harsh tone to stand up.

Sakura growled mentally before her eyes widened in a spilt second as realization overcame her about the problem with her leg. She had been carried so long with her legs crossed, cutting off the blood flow to her left leg causing it to fall asleep or what some people call a 'charlie horse'. She mentally slapped herself in the face as a suitable punishment of her stupidity in the manner especially in the case that she was a professional medic. She tapped her foot on the ground with her thigh muscles until the feeling of pins and needles overcame her cells. She didn't particularly like this method, but nonetheless it was the fasted most easiest way to bring life back into the sleeping limb. After this short 'waking up' of her leg, she arose to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where am I?" she demanded to the large man, realizing her mistake and trying to pull her arm up to protect herself from the Akatsuki member. Kisame, unpleased with her retort had lunged his hand out at her and grabbed the wrist of the arm she was using as a useless way to protect herself from himself. "P-p-p-please d-d-don't hurt me…" she whimpered, her body quivering at his touch that bite into her soft skin. Her eyes were widened and filled with fear, very much like when she first saw Sasuke use the mark Orochimaru gave him against the sound ninja during the second part of the chuunin exams. "Please…"

Kisame grinned at her fear, the grin taking over his face and mutating into a sinister sneer. The former mist ninja tightening his grip on her wrist until it fractured and he was contented with her sudden sob when the pain surged through her nervous system and into her brain, the pain feeling like it was burning without flames, worse yet, she had not the chakra to even lessen the excruciating sting. He released her limb from his grasp and commanding her, "You will never question me on any matter, girl, unless you are spoken to. You will do everything I tell you to do without question or complaint. Understood?"

Sakura drew back from the man as song as he released her from his crushing grip. Tears stained her jade eyes as she looked up at her fearsome keeper. She opened her mouth to say something but she learned from her mistake and bit down on her lip before getting punished viciously once again. She tilted her head down to look at her feet, mentally giving him the satisfaction of her defeat; she tugged on the long black shirt donning her otherwise naked body. She bit her lip and twirled the fabric in her fingers and looked up to notice Kisame walking away from her.

"Come, woman." Kisame growled in annoyance as he began to turn his head to look at the kunoichi, signaling that if she didn't get her ass over there immediately, she would be introduced to even more excruciating pain which you would most likely know that she would not be pleased with.

Sakura received that message immediately and began to run to catch up with the man. _Look at me now! I'm cowering in fear of a fish for Christ's sake! He has me following him like a trained dog! Oh what shame I am in… How will I get home even? Oh GOD!!! Sasuke, what if he needs me! He could be dying right now and I'm… I'm… being a slave to a shark… _"I'm coming Sasuke!" She shouted out and twisted around on her heel much like the Huga family line could do and began to run in the opposite direction, assuming this was the way Sasuke was.

Kisame's eyes darkened and he unsheathed his Samehada before hissing upon the realizations of his limits to punishing the girl.

_Itachi frowned when the other Akatsuki stopped a little while behind him. The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes and turned around to look over at the struggling medic. He disappeared from his position and appeared in front of the two. He drawn his hand out from his sleeve and grasped the chin of the young kunoichi and drawn out a kunai with his other hand and carving out a cloud into the side of her neck. "You are never to heal this wound." He ordered emotionlessly._

_He then pushed her chin to the other side and forced her to make her mistake: look into his cold red sharigon eyes. He overcame her with the mangkotsu sharigon, forcing Sakura into his world and unsheathing his sword (can't remember what it's called) and brought it up to her neck and smirked. "If you know what's best for you, you will stay obedient to the Akatsuki. You haven't an idea what we can do to you." He didn't need to move his mouth to make his message clear to the young kunoichi, as it was his world so he made her know exactly what his words were._

_He stared up her body tied to the post in his dark world of black and red. His grin was accompanied by a sinister smirk as he shoved the sword into her neck and into her stomach at the same time by one of the hundreds of Itachi. "You have been caught in my world." His smile disappeared from his face as he continued the brutal assault for the first twenty-four hours of the seventy-two. For the rest of the forty-eight, the violent torture and beating of Sasuke played right in front of her, reminding her how she could to nothing to help him, she had forgotten about her healing his wounds._

_In the next three seconds in reality, Itachi was staring into her open eyes. After the third second, her eyes dimmed and dulled as her head fell and she was overcome by unconscious. The Uchiha turned to look at Kisame before saying in his low masculine voice, "She is our hostage, so she cannot be harmed too badly. Punishments exclude Samehada all except for chakra drainage. You know the limits." He then sprinted into the trees, soon after followed Kisame._

He growled to himself, detestation taking over the looks in his eyes as he re-wrapped Samehada and hurried after the pink-haired woman. "Wench," Kisame hissed, catching up to the kunoichi in no time and halting her movement with a hand to her stomach and some chakra application. "You can't outrun me, missy." He said with a sly grin, releasing Sakura from his hold and clenching her hair. "You have better come now." He ordered, pulling her fallen form up by her hair and dragging her in the direction they were originally traveling. "If you try and run away again, I'll do more than break your wrist or slam you into a tree."

Sakura whimpered, her body hurting all over. When was she going to get somewhere else? She sighed and solemnly was pushed onwards.

--------------------

"Sasuke…" Tsunade murmured in disbelief of the sight in front of her, blood caked on everything that touched his limp body. "How did this happen!" She demanded, running towards Sasuke's side, her eyes wide and almost tearful as she looked over his torn body. She clenched her fist as green chakra formed in the palms of her hands.

Sasuke's face was battered; little cuts and gashes streaking across his once beautiful face. He had one cut on his forehead, huge and bloody. What should have been a minor wound was serious for the misfortunate condition of his pierced headband's medal holding the wound open and exposed to the weather. He was sweating heavily, a fever having risen to 103 degrees as he was exposed to the elements for so long with his open injuries and contracted a virus.

Tsunade frowned and stroked her hand up and down his head, green chakra pouring into the young Uchiha's temples. Ever so slowly, the skin had begun to form at an alarming rate, covering up the lacerations and restoring his face to its natural perfection. No scars remained either, as since this new skin was forced to work faster with the aid of chakra, it did not have the time to create scar tissue. The headband was immediately removed and thrown away as they would get him a new one; it was simple. Tsunade stopped and cleaned the wound with regular hospital supplies, as using her chakra for everything would drain her chakra swiftly and leave her feeling drained and unusable for any other emergencies that would or may surface.

She had some of the regular nurses stripped him of the rest of his clothing, throwing them into a sterilized bag. She cleaned the rest of the wounds and had a drain suck up the pooling blood. Tsunade sent some nurses for a couple pouches of O negative blood to sustain him for the time being. Using her chakra sparingly, she healed the lacerations and inflammation in the same way as before, then taking a little longer to use her chakra to set the broken ribs he had and heal them again.

After this whole ordeal was over, Sasuke was in a paper dress under warm covers I a hospital bed, O negative blood replacing the blood he'd lost. He had become conscious a little while after the anesthesia started working. Tsunade sat in a chair next to Sasuke, asking him questions about the mission, and he answered her in a weak, raspy voice.

"How far did you get?"

"I don't know…"

"Did you experience anything before the attack?"

"N-no… same as always…"

"And Sakura?"

"'He' took her…"

-----------------

**And that concludes Chapter Four I think… Oh well, do you like it? GIVE MORE REVIEWS! I order you!**

**Muahaha, Deidara is still the love of I life, I love fanart or little side stories you create, send to me on e-mail and they will be featured on here! Promise!**


End file.
